Just someone but a wonderful somebody
by Iktsuarpok
Summary: Il l'aimait, il avait beau lui avoir volé beaucoup de choses sans le voir, il était son frère. C'était l'une des rares choses qu'il avait avec son ours et il ne voulait pas qu'il parte. Mais il lui avait promis ils resteraient toujours ensembles, jamais séparés, jamais. Même si Canada se sent seul, États-Unis sera toujours là pour lui rappeler qu'il n'est pas si seul que ça. (OS)


_Disclamer: _ Rien n'est à moi. Tout appartient à l'auteur.

Heeeeey, première fic hetalia de ma part. Je l'aime bien, ça fait longtemps que je me tâte à poster ici et finalement je l'ai fais. Je remercie ma bêta _Mustsuki_.

* * *

 **Just someone but a wonderful somebody**

Le petit garçon regardait son frère. Il était endormit : son visage était détendu, son sourire habituel n'était pas présent, aucune expression, tout prouvait qu'il dormait. Il aimait regarder ce frère dormir, ce frère qui l'avait entraîné dans l'ombre. Il l'aimait, il avait beau lui avoir volé beaucoup de choses sans le voir, il restait son frère. Il était une des rares choses qu'il avait avec son ours et il ne voulait pas qu'il parte. Mais il lui avait promis ils resteraient toujours ensembles, jamais séparés, jamais.

Ses traits si semblables aux siens, tellement identique et pourtant tellement éloigné. Il aimait à se dire qu'ils étaient différents, en rien identique, physiquement en tous cas. Pourquoi les gens le confondait avec son frère ? Ils étaient tellement différents. Une larme se mit à couler le long de sa joue rebondie, c'était injuste. Lui, il était calme, discret, il n'attirait pas les problèmes... Alors que son frère lui était tout son contraire, il était bruyant, il causait des soucis, mais il était visible lui...

Une autre larme se mit à couler, il voulait être comme lui. Il l'admirait, il le jalousait, il l'aimait, il l'enviait... Tant de pensées contradictoires... Envers son frère ? Il avait honte de penser à cela, il devait le soutenir, l'encourager. Pas vouloir prendre sa place. Il se mit à serrer l'ours dans ses bras, lui au moins le reconnaissait n'est-ce pas ?

"Who are you ?"

Il écarquilla les yeux et les baissa lentement sur son confident. Il l'avait oublié... Il retint un hoquet de tristesse, les larmes coulant silencieusement sur ses joues. Il s'accroupit sur le sol en lâchant l'animal pour entourer ses jambes de ses bras. Il n'avait pas le droit de l'oublier.

"Where is Kanata ?"

Il se mit à secouer son visage. Il ne connaissait pas de "Kanata" la seule personne qui avait un nom presque semblable c'était lui. Canada. Le frère de États-Unis. Le... Qu'était-il au juste ? Les gens l'oubliait. Ils le confondait avec son frère, il n'était rien pour eux. Un gémissement plaintif sortit d'entre ses lèvres, puis un autre, et encore un autre. Il pleurait... Et pourtant même en pleurant il essayait de ne pas faire trop de bruit pour ne pas réveiller frère.

Le petit s'endormit sur place au pied de l'ombre du lit de son frère. Le lendemain il ouvrit les yeux, la tête contre le sol et se releva lentement. La salle était vide. Il était partit, il l'avait oublié... Il soupira et serra fort son ours dans ses bras, lui au moins ne le lâcherait pas. Jamais. L'ours remua dans ses bras et se laissa tomber sur le sol pour sortir de la pièce. Le petit garçon l'observa sortir sans comprendre en laissant les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Lui aussi ?

Il regardait la porte hésitant. Allait-il affronter le monde extérieur ? Il pris une grande bouffé d'air et gonfla les joues. Il allait le faire. Il s'approcha lentement de la porte entre-ouverte et fini de l'ouvrir. Il passa sa petite tête blonde et jeta un regard à gauche puis à droite. Personne. Il sortit complètement de la salle et se demanda dans quelle direction il allait aller... Il pris la droite en entendant des exclamations de joie et de bonne humeur. Il rasait les murs, il n'avait pas peur de se faire voir, de toute façon tout le monde l'oubliait, mais il les rasait par habitude.

Les éclats de voix se rapprochaient, plus il avançait plus ils étaient élevés. Il pouvait mettre un nom sur chaque voix, il les connaissaient par cœur. Tous des membres de sa famille. Une famille insolite, une famille de nation... Ils n'étaient pas humains, ils jouaient aux humains, ils se comportaient comme tels mais ils n'en seraient jamais. Le petit garçon entendait les éclats heureux de son frère ainsi que de son daddy.

Il entra discrètement dans la pièce et observa les deux. Ils parlaient joyeusement. Ils ne l'avait pas remarqué caché derrière son meuble. Il les écoutaient, il n'osait pas s'approcher, le verrait-il seulement ? Il fit un pas en avant hésitant. Rien. Un autre. Toujours rien. Il avança jusqu'aux deux qui ne le remarquèrent pas, il commença à leur parler de sa petite voix, ils ne lui répondirent pas... Il fit un visage horrifié, il commença à crier, ils ne dirent rien. Les larmes dévalaient son visage rebondi. Pourquoi ne le voyait-il pas ? Il s'accrocha à son frère le suppliant, le secouant. Il ne bougeait pas, ne le remarquait pas. Il commença à se reculer ne pouvant arrêter ses pleurs et il partit en courant de la pièce.

Le jeune homme se réveilla à sursaut, les larmes dévalant ses joues. Il releva vivement sa tête en regardant autour de lui, personne ne semblait l'avoir remarqué. Même dans ces meeting s où toutes les nations étaient présentes aucunes ne le remarquait ni ne l'entendait. Il essuya rapidement ses yeux ainsi que ses joues et sortit de la salle. Il prit la sortie du bâtiment en allant à Central Parc. Il s'assit sur un banc en faisant glisser son regard sur le lieu. Son frère avait toujours eu la folie des grandeurs. Était-ce pour cela qu'on le voyait ? Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, las. Il en avait marre d'être oublié. Un fantôme...

Il le savait, il avait peur de la solitude... C'était pour cela qu'il avait fait un tel cauchemar ? Tellement d'interrogations. Il s'occupait de son entourage, mais eux ne le voyait pas... Il devrait peut-être s'imposer plus... Mais cette discrétion n'était pas un désavantage... Tellement contradictoire...

"Pourquoi es-tu parti ? Bro... "

Il releva la tête pour voir son frère debout face à lui un visage inquiet. Il rebaissa la tête en la secouant. Si seulement il savait... Il s'apprêtait à répondre quand il sentit des bras l'entourer. Il releva la tête étonné, il ne bougea pas pour autant.

" Je suis là bro. T'as pas besoin d'eux... Tu m'as moi"

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et il pris son frère dans ses bras.

"Merci Alfred..."


End file.
